Tsubaki Kyouta
'Kyouta Tsubaki '''is the male protagonist of the series. He is also the boyfriend of Hibino Tsubaki, and eventually her husband. A cool and popular guy, his dream is to study the stars (Astrologist or Astro-physicist). Appearance and Personality Kyouta is a very handsome man with blonde/brown hair and green eyes. He also has a average height and a semi-well muscled body. Kyouta is also very smart, even though he doesn't study, and always gets number 1 in the school exams. Throughtout the school, he also has many fangirls but never took girls seriously until he met Hibino. History In the past, Kyouta's mom and dad fought a lot and one day his mother suddenly left home on his birthday. It was revealed by his father that she had found another lover. Although his father was admired in public and described as looking live a TV star he was actually abusive towards Kyouta. When he was in primary school Kyouta would often go to the nurses office and he developed a crush on the nurse there. However one day he hid in the office to surprise her with a homemade card when he witnesses her cheating on her husband with another teacher. Since that day Kyouta never trusted women and he would begin to play a game with Nishiki, betting that he could get girls to fall in love with him and then dumping them. When he was in middle school he met Haru whilst trying to figure out how to use a telescope Nishiki's father brought him from America. They became friends as Kyouta did not show disgust at Haru's cats.However, Haru's girlfriend Rika, was after Kyouta and upon getting rejected caused Haru and Kyouta to fight by lying. Relationships Hibino Tsubaki/Tsubaki Tsubaki Hibino is Kyouta's girlfriend and later wife. The first girl he has ever really cared about. Later, Hibino is 3 months pregnant and he plans on naming it 'Camelia Tsubaki'. Initially, he "hated" Tsubaki at first, but finds her interesting as she was the first girl that didn't accept him and fall in love with him. Supposedly, he rejects her when Tsubaki admits to like him and confesses. He ignores her as Nishiki said, once someone confesses to him, he's done with you. Eventually, Tsubaki's persistence, to giving him a 3 year gift on his birthday and to saying how he doesn't mind hurting others but when others hurt him, it's not okay, strikes something in his heart and realizes his feelings for Tsubaki. Kyouta confesses in a way Tsubaki doesn't know that he confessed, but they begin dating that day. Hasegawa Nishiki One of Kyouta's best friends and his brother-in-law (husband of Sakura, which is his sister-in-law) They have been friends since they were little. Nishiki tends to cover up for Kyouta in their job whenever Kyouta decides to disappear somewhere, usually to Tsubaki. Hibino Sakura Kyouta's future sister-in-law. Initially, Sakura liked Kyouta because of his good looks, but ends up with his friend Nishiki instead. At first, she tries to impress him with the dress she wears to his job, but she has no clue it was a dress given to Tsubaki from Kyouta. She still tries to win him over, by taking credit for Tsubaki's food, but knows he has no feelings for her since Kyouta calls her 'Tsubaki's sister'. She then gives up, and helps Tsubaki and Kyouta's relationship a lot. Unfortunately, because Kyouta always needs Nishiki to cover up for him at their job, she always gets interrupted when she's about to have some moments with Nishiki. Ichikura Miho A girl who has been close to Kyouta since middle school. She liked him for a long time but never told him. She encouraged the girls he dated to confess to him, knowing they would then be discarded and rejected. Halstead Mao Kyouta's other best friend who moved to America. They had an argument because of Haru's girlfriend Rika, but Tsubaki helped to resolve the problem. He tried to rape Tsubaki because of a promise. but he couldn't do it. The promise was to take away Kyouta's girlfriend and do the same thing Kyouta did to Haru's ex, Rika. Haru mistakes Kyouta for raping Rika, but it's then found out that Rika only dated Haru because since he's different (attracts cats), she thought he would do H things with her. Rika says that the only thing he can do is kiss, so she gets bored, but decides to stay with Haru so that he would introduce her to his best friend, Kyouta. Kyouta pushes her away, so in order to get revenge on Kyouta for 'rejecting' her, she makes it look like Kyouta was going to rape her when Haru walks by. Once Haru finds out what really happened, he apologizes to Kyouta, with Kyouta saying he should just apologize to Tsubaki. Haru does and says that he'll try his best to become Kyouta's best friend again. Kyouta says that he doesn't need to because they can be best friends right now. Because of Tsubaki, and her persistence, they are able to be best friends again. It is also said by Haru that 'anyone who tries to break these two (Tsubaki and Kyouta) up, I won't forgive them.' Hibino family's mother Tsubaki's mother does not like Kyouta because he encourages Tsubaki to follow her dreams as a hairdresser and he distracts her from her studies. Kyouta's mother Kyouta's mom left him and his dad for another man when he was little. But it is revealed that it was due to Kyouta's dad's violent and harsh nature. Kyouta never rebuilds his relationship with her but he forgives her enough to let the past go. Kyouta's father Is on bad terms with his son. He was abusive to him when he was young and his mother too, at some stage. However, it was revealed by Kyouta's mom that even though he was abusive to her, he never laid a hand on Kyouta himself. Yuki She's Kyouta's previous love interest. Also he broke up her because he had a girlfriend. Trivia *Kyouta's birthday is October 31st (Halloween) * Kyouta is a Scorpio. *It is mentioned that Kyouta is so smart because even though he doesn't study the school material he regularly studies Astrology and Physics out of interest. *Hasegawa Nishiki accidentally states that Kyouta's dream is to be a 'Space Traveller' rather than that he wants to study space *Nishiki and Halstead Mao (Haru) are his best friends *Kyouta always gets the top scores on his exams *His email is ''spaceshipxxx1031...@... *He and Hibino have identically modelled cell phones *Both Kyouta and HibinoHibino Tsubaki have their birthdays in their email addresses *The reason Kyouta attends his high school is because it is near his house. * Kyouta's room is filled with space-related items * His favorite thing is the moon because that is the only thing he can really see (even with his telescope because it is cheap, almost a toy) * His favorite food is egg made by Hibino and Curry chicken. * He works at K-box karaoke Category:Characters Category:Male